Anarchy/Sectors
Warriors Description: Warriors are the fighters of the sectors. They are usually strong willed and rather dumb. They rush into battles without any reason and think they rule over the rest of the enslaves. Many cats dislike the warriors because of their arrogant nature. Warriors are also very reliant on other sectors to keep them fed. But warriors contribute to by fighting the rebel forces and other cats who invade the sectors. Warriors are also the most recognized sector by the monarch and usually warriors live better lives than other sectors. There tends to be the most cats in the elite from the warriors sector. Healers Description: Healers are the calmest cats in the sector and know how to keep a lever head in times of stress and pressure. They are also very assertive when it comes to helping their patience. Healers are usually the cats who have disabilities or have been lamed in some way. Healers tend to live a very peaceful lives and are the most liked among the enslaved. Not very many cats choose to become healers at the birth ceremony but there are enough to help all of the sectors. There are small pools of healers assigned to each sector so cats from that sector will go to their assigned group of healers to get help. The largest group of healers is usually assigned to the warriors sector for obvious reasons. Rangers Description: The ranger sector cats are like the patrol cats. They all have dark brow or grey or sandy fur to camouflage themselves while on patrol. If a cat born in the ranger sector doesn't meet these fur requirements, they are sent away to join another sector. Ranger cats are put through harsh training as apprentices and these cats must have a lot of endurance. Rangers must also be very quick, agile, and strong. If a ranger apprentice doesn't meet these requirements, the cat is banished to another sector where they must completely start training over. Ranger cats live a hard, uncomfortable life and only about three rangers every 24 moons to serve under ShadowClan. These chosen cats are then only in service for only 24 moons (or 2 years I think) then are replaced again and loose their warrior name. Ranger cats are responsible for patrolling all sectors morning and night. Hunters Description: Hunters are the main hunters of the enslaved. They gather food for everybody and 2 of every 3 pieces of prey are donated to the enslaved. It is the gatherers job to take the prey to the community pile so the enslaved may eat. Hunters do not normally travel to the community pile unless hunting is bad that day. Usually, hunters are allowed to keep every 1/3 pieces of prey they collect in their camp. Hunters are usually descendants of WindClan and are lithe and long and able to reach great speeds. Hunters usually travel far out in the desert each day to get the amount of prey required of them. A night patrol is also sent out every night to catch nocturnal prey when it is dark and cool out. Hunters are usually stubborn and speak their minds but some are also level-headed and smart. Gatherers Description: Gatherers are a strange sector among the enslaved. They have no particular skill of intense training or real purpose, but are still a sector there for they are chosen for the deserted games. There main job is to collect the prey the hunters supply them and take it to the community pile. Gatherers also obtain a little knowledge of hunting and fighting during their apprenticeship in case of emergency. Most cats who have left another sector come to the gatherers. Particularly many ranger cats who did not make the cuts and weren't accepted by another sector. Gatherers are chosen for the Deserted Games and are trained in the sector they once belonged to. However, the selected gatherers must have once come from an actual sector, not born in the gatherers sector. Comment below if you have any questions